black isn't supposed to be your color
by Moon Waltz
Summary: hitam bukanlah warnamu, Levi. [riren]. untuk Levi Song Fest 2016. alt day


a/n: untuk Levi Song Festival 2016 alternative day;

 _and also, this is truly for the man i missed so much: i'll carry on._

* * *

 _ **Warning**_ : _kinda_ _ **spoiler**_ _last chapter_ (ch 88) _of the manga. Random timeline_. _Such poetic much wow_. Bisa baca sambil dengerin _rain and asphalt-_ nya 40mP, bisa juga _under the moon_ -nya do as infinity.

* * *

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime

Rain and Asphalt © 40mP

 _ **black isn't supposed to be your color**_

* * *

" _Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain."_

 **...**

[dua tahun sehabis kemenangan berkumandang; tersisa lima tahun lagi]

Di rumahmu, yang kini juga rumahku, pagi hari adalah sebuah perayaan yang tak pernah boleh dilewatkan, yang tak pernah membosankan (bahkan setelah lebih dari empat ratus kali aku menghabiskannya di sini, di tempat ini). Tirai-tiraimu selalu lebih dulu terbuka sebelum ufuk timur menimpakan cahaya, dan melalui kaca-kaca jendelamu yang jernih (debu pun akan lelah menempel di sana jika kau terus menerus membersihkannya), cahaya-cahaya itu akan menemukan jalannya untuk masuk, mengisi kegelapan di sudut-sudut kamar, melimpahiku dengan partikelnya yang tak terhingga, memberkati setiap gerak tubuhmu ketika lenganmu dengan terampil mengatur letak sarapan di atas meja. Kau tak pernah membiarkanku membantumu lebih dari menjemput dua botol susu dan meletakkannya bersisian dengan susunan piring-piring porselenmu yang tak bernoda.

Perayaan ini nyaris selalu kita habiskan berdua (kecuali hari-hari di mana kita mengundang kerabat datang, atau kau yang mesti mengurusi masalah istana bersama Historia -paduka, atau aku yang tak boleh alpa terhadap jadwalku memeriksakan kondisi di laboratorium komandan Hanji yang tak pernah selesai dalam waktu sehari -hanya untuk mendapati gurat tambahan di dahimu saat menyambutku pulang suatu siang). Kita selalu mengawalinya dengan doa, kau yang memimpin karena aku akan memaksa, lalu suapan-suapan akan berlalu dalam hening kecuali denting garpu dan piring, sakral, begitulah; kau tak pernah pula mengizinkanku untuk membersihkan sisa-sisanya ketika selesai. Mungkin nanti, mungkin nanti, masih ada setengah dekade dan suatu saat di antaranya mungkin kau akan mempercayaiku untuk ikut bertanggung jawab pada segala sesuatu tentang kebersihan yang selalu menjadi _concern_ nomor duamu (setelahku, tentu saja aku tahu itu).

Kau hendak berangkat, tugasmu; kau tak boleh terus-terusan terlambat karena mengurusiku jika ingin naik pangkat. Wajahmu yang sudah datar akan menekuk kesal jika aku mengatakannya, walau setelahnya, selalu setelahnya, kau tak sekali pun melewatkan kecupan di dahi dan _aku berangkat dulu_ sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Matamu yang kelabu akan tetap terbayang di benakku hingga beberapa detik ke depan, kadang sampai membuatku lupa untuk menjawab _hati-hati di jalan_.

Aku sudah melewati pagi ini, perayaan ini, denganmu, lebih dari empat ratus kali dan aku tak keberatan untuk melakukannya terus hingga akhir (hingga lima tahun ke depan yang selalu kuharapkan tidak akan pernah hadir.)

* * *

[saat itu, ketika tiba-tiba waktu tak berjalan maju]

Tiga belas tahun adalah batasnya, dan aku telah menghabiskan hampir dari setengahnya tanpa mengetahui kebenaran itu. Armin memang tidak kehilangan nyawanya saat ini, tetapi apa yang aku lakukan, _kau_ lakukan, hanya menunda tiga belas tahun waktunya untuk mati.

Tiba-tiba aku berpikir, barangkali kekuatan titan ini memang dipinjamkan iblis kepada nenek moyang kita dan mungkin ini bukanlah karunia, melainkan kutukan yang mesti ditanggung oleh mereka-mereka yang telah mewarisinya. Aku tidak takut, dan kutahu Armin pun begitu; kami berdua telah melewati hal-hal yang bahkan lebih buruk dibanding sekadar vonis mati.

Tetapi, dini hari itu, sehabis Mikasa dan aku menyelesaikan hukuman terakhir kami di sel bawah tanah (karena telah menentang wewenangmu mengenai siapa yang seharusnya mendapat prioritas untuk diselamatkan; kau memilih Armin juga pada akhirnya, huh), _dini hari itu_ , kulihat sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat dari wajah kerasmu yang telah ditempa bertahun-tahun oleh pengalaman dan waktu. Aku melihatnya di wajahmu, dan untuk saat itu saja, aku berharap mataku hanya menipu.

 _Kita mungkin akan mati besok, lima jam dari sekarang, minggu depan, suatu hari ketika matahari tak lagi terbit di tanah ini_ , aku ingat kau mengatakannya, dan aku tak menutup telingaku ketika kau mengulanginya lagi dini hari itu. Aku mengerti, segala hal tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan akan kematian yang selalu membayangi kita sebagai prajurit yang tersisa, dan betapa dekatnya pun kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu, bahkan jauh lebih dekat daripada jarak pembuluh darah terhadap kulit, semuanya hanya tentang _kemungkinan_ yang tidak bisa dipastikan. Kita bisa saja mati hari ini, esok pagi, atau kita akan terus hidup sampai kemenangan ada di dalam genggaman. Tetapi bagiku, kemungkinan itu sudah beralih menjadi keabsolutan yang tak bisa dipungkiri.

Di matamu, untuk pertama kalinya pantulanku terdistorsi; untuk pertama kalinya aku berdoa fajar yang kita saksikan berdua saja hari itu hanyalah mimpi. Sebab delapan tahun setelah ini aku tak akan berada di sisimu lagi.

* * *

[akhirnya, suatu hari]

–pandangmu hampa dan tangismu sunyi.

* * *

[pemakaman yang dihadiri banyak orang]

Warna hitam terlihat lebih indah ketika kau yang mengenakan. Jas gelap tanpa aksen itu kita beli bersama-sama dua tahun yang lalu, dan masing-masing di antara kita tak menyangka kau akan mengenakannya untuk yang kedua kali terkhusus hari ini (kau tentu ingat mengenakannya pertama kali ketika menghadiri pernikahan Sasha dan Connie). Dulu kau memadukannya dengan dasi cravat favoritmu, kali ini, kali ini kau bahkan tidak mencantolkan kancing kemejamu dengan baik.

Kau tahu aku tidak menggemari bebungaan dan hal-hal berbau feminitas lainnya, maka aku tak heran ketika kau tidak meletakkan setangkai pun bunga di atas tanah merah itu meski setiap yang datang menghujaninya dengan bunga-bunga beraneka ragam. Mikasa bersikeras hari berduka mesti disimbolkan dengan lili putih, Armin lebih suka sesuatu yang filosofis seperti forget-me-not, ketika komandan Hanji menjatuhkan pilihan tak terduganya pada bunga peony. Tetapi kau tidak, kau tahu aku tidak suka dan, lebih dari itu, kita tahu bahwa tak ada satu pun jenis bunga yang dapat mewakili emosimu.

Warna hitam memang terlihat lebih indah ketika kau yang mengenakan, namun bagiku, sosokmu yang dibalut jubah hijau berlambang sayap kebebasan (berkibar, menyilaukan pandangan, sekaligus memancarkan rasa aman) adalah perpaduan yang paling benar.

Hitam bukanlah warnamu, Levi.

(jadi segera lepaskan pakaian berdukamu dan lupakan aku.)

* * *

[setelahnya]

Tak ada lagi perayaan untuk pagimu, atau siangmu atau bahkan juga malammu. Di dalam rumah kita, yang sekarang telah menjadi rumahmu saja, matahari seperti segan untuk menyinari, sedang waktu-waktu bergulir pelan, mereka tak ingin merasakan sakitnya luka yang kau miliki. Debu dan kotoran masih enggan untuk tinggal, sebab jika ada satu hal yang masih bertahan selain eksistensimu, itu adalah saat-saat membersihkan setiap sudut rumah ini yang kau lakukan sepanjang waktu.

Kau membersihkan segalanya, selain kamarku, area kecil di dapur yang selalu kugunakan untuk berdiri memerhatikan caramu mengacak telur orak-arik (kemudian tertawa karena untuk yang satu itu aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik daripadamu, _jangan arogan, heichou_ ), separuh bagian meja tempatku menyantap makanan, bahkan teras depan tempatku mengantarkan pergimu dan menyambut pulangmu; kau membersihkan segalanya, kecuali jejak-jejakku, kecuali aku.

Sejak kapan kau jadi senang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu?

Seperti menunggu sesuatu yang tak akan kembali; menungguku.

* * *

[dan setelahnya]

-adalah kisah tentangmu, tentangmu saja. Tidak ada pondok kecil yang kita bangun di atas rumahku yang dulu, tidak ada pekerjaanmu di istana yang menyita banyak waktu, tidak ada pagi yang diisi oleh jemari yang bertautan dan dua senyum yang bertemu, (tidak ada aku). Yang ada hanya kau dan jubah hijaumu yang berkibar dengan brilian hingga membuat dedaunan malu; yang ada hanya kau, ketika melintasi perbatasan Shiganshina sembari melakukan salut terakhir pada bukit kecil bertuliskan namaku.

 _Selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa (sebentar) lagi._

* * *

[dua puluh empat jam terakhir]

"Kenapa kau tidak memakanku saja?"

Jarum jam terdengar lebih keras menghentak, tepat di satu momen setelah aku menyelesaikan apa yang selama delapan tahun ini selalu kupikirkan. Di antara pagi yang selalu kita rayakan, dan malam di mana dekapanmu menjauhkanku dari mimpi buruk yang kelam; di antara senyumku dan murkaku dan tangisku dan sumpah serapahku; di antara waktu-waktu yang kita habiskan untuk membangun kembali kota-kota dan istana; di antara saat-saat ketika kau sepenuhnya menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi milikmu; di antara semua waktu itu, aku berharap, setidaknya, setidaknya, jika aku harus, sekarang juga, menemui ajalku, aku ingin mati di tanganmu (olehmu, untukmu).

Kau diam. Kupikir kau akan melontarkan innuendo terbaikmu supaya tak perlu menghadapi pertanyaanku yang terdengar bodoh itu. Tetapi kau hanya diam, menguatkan peganganmu pada sisi ranjang laboratorium yang dingin, sekaligus genggamanmu pada tanganku yang jauh lebih dingin lagi. Tatapanmu menghujamku tepat di jantung, lebih menyakitkan ketimbang jika kau menyumpahiku atau sungguhan menghujam jantungku dengan sembilu atau bahkan memakanku ( _kumohon makan saja aku, akhiri penderitaanku_ ).

"Kau ingin memberiku waktu tiga belas tahun sebelum aku dapat menjumpaimu lagi?" darah di dalam tubuhku tak tersisa banyak (sebagian besar telah meloloskan diri lewat hidung dan mulut lalu berakhir menjadi noda pada kain-kain di sekitarku), meski begitu, kau masih bisa membuat setiap selnya berdesir hebat, "tidak, terima kasih. Aku tak bisa menunggumu selama itu."

* * *

[saat itu, kita (ingin) lupa menghitung angka]

Dari Shiganshina, jika kita mengendarai kuda benar-benar pagi, kita bisa sampai di sana sebelum matahari terbenam. Kau pernah ke sana suatu kali, untuk inspeksi dan keperluan riset dan berbagai macam alasan yang tak ingin kudengar, sebab _curang kau mengajak Mikasa tapi aku tidak;_ setelah itu mukaku masam seharian.

Kemudian, suatu hari, ketika aku sudah melupakannya sama sekali, kau mengajakku pergi, diam-diam, kita menjadi yang bangun paling pagi, bergerak dengan rahasia dan meninggalkan markas dengan segera. Kupikir cuaca memberikan dukungannya pada perjalanan kita, tetapi yang benar adalah kau yang sengaja memilih musim panas ketika mengajakku pergi ke sana.

Kudamu melesat di depan, kecepatannya tidak maksimal supaya kudaku tidak jauh tertinggal. Suara-suara derapnya terlupakan sepanjang perjalanan karena yang memenuhi kepalaku hanya tanda tanya dan asumsi-asumsi naif yang kuciptakan berdasarkan buku-buku yang Armin baca. Kita belum sampai, tetapi suara burung-burung yang terdengar asing sudah menyambut kita terlebih dahulu. Baunya juga, demi Tuhan aku dapat menciumnya terbawa udara, seperti bau tanah namun tidak segar dan cenderung tajam oleh sesuatu yang kukenal sekaligus tidak. Tiga puluh meter selanjutnya, kurasakan tanah di bawahku berpasir, seluruhnya, pasir, dan basah, dan bau itu semakin menajam lagi.

Di situlah, kemudian, kulihat biru yang luar biasa cemerlang.

 _Ceruk sangat besar yang diisi oleh air yang asin-_

Kudaku sudah lama kutinggalkan, dan pasir-pasir basahnya kujejaki langsung dengan kedua tungkai. Aku melangkah dalam tarian, menoleh padamu sekali, isyarat untuk mengajakmu turun dari kudamu juga dan ikut berlari bersamaku, menjemput lautan biru itu.

Apa seperti ini rasanya bebas?

Aku berhenti di perbatasan antara daratan dan lautan, memejamkan mata, sejenak, hingga kurasakan ombak kecil menyapa kedua kakiku (sepatuku sudah tertinggal di belakang), baru kemudian membuka mata untuk mendapati biru yang infiniti, matahari yang tinggal sejengkal lagi bersembunyi, serta sepasang kelabumu yang ikut memantulkan semua keindahan ini.

" _Heichou_ , boleh aku memelukmu?"

Angin laut menggoyangkan rambutmu dengan hebatnya, tetapi fokusku tak teralihkan dari gerakan matamu yang sedikit jenaka.

"Kau boleh memelukku sesuka hatimu, asal setelah ini kau bersedia menemaniku tinggal di rumahku yang baru."

Matahari seakan mengangguk mewakili jawabanku.***

 **...**

" _When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there. I did not die._"

 **[** —Mary Elizabeth Frye **]**

 **-** _ **fin**_ **-**

.


End file.
